Raining Love
by Zaltanna
Summary: Can a depressing rainy day turn into a good one? HirumaxSena Don't like YAOI don't read. *Revised and re-uploaded*


_*I decided to edit this story along with others I uploaded a while ago. Felt like editing because I decided to come back to here. So I figured I'd clean up my errors^^_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21 or its characters.

**Raining Love**

Trudging home with his head down, Sena curses the rain that had begun even before he had woken up that morning. Ever since he was little he had always hated the rain. He could never remember the reason why just that he didn't like it. Slowly his mind wondered to the rainy days of his childhood as his feet guide him home on their own.

Sena's mind abruptly comes back to reality when he feels himself stop. Seeing a pair of feet in front of him he looked up into the blue eyes of his team's demonic quarterback, Hiruma.

"Who the he- Sena?" Hiruma declared, but seeing the chibi in front of him he stops.

Scared of his demonic teammate Sena takes a step back and begins to stammer, "S-S-Sorry Hiruma-san"

"Don't do it again fucking chibi." Hiruma replied smirking at the younger's fear but a fleeting kindness comes and goes in his eyes.

"Excuse me Hiruma-san." Sena said then continued on his way home.

Hiruma walked silently after the chibi an idea or two forming in his mind. He surveyed the small boy and begins to make mental notes. His pace for one and mood for another. Sena seemed to be holding back from running yet his muscles strained with the need to run. His eyes were to the ground yet they seemed to be somewhere else and he was slumped over. After puzzling over it for a few minutes Hiruma wondered what was wrong with _his_ running back. Picking up his pace he caught up to Sena and grabbed his arm, whipping the chibi around to face him. Sena's eyes were teary and Hiruma couldn't help but wonder even more why _his _running back was crying. Sena clutched to him and began to sob. All Hiruma could do was pull him closer for comfort. Soon Hiruma's fingers found their way to Sena's hair and ran their way through it. Sena looked up into the softened eyes of his captain.

Knowing instinctively _his _chibi was going to say something Hiruma puts a finger to the younger's lips, "Don't apologize. Holding it in hurts more than letting it go."

With that Hiruma leaned down and kissed Sena's tearstained lips. The chibi relaxed so much so fast Hiruma tightend his grip on him to keep him standing.

Sena's mind goes blank as his captain captured his lips. It was so good, like nothing he had experience before, he couldn't do anything but give in. Oh how he wanted to stay like that forever but they both needed to breath. Hiruma broke the kiss both pleased and content. Sena feared he couldn't stand on his own so he leaned against his captain resting his head on his chest taking in Hiruma's subtle but sweet scent. Deep inside Sena couldn't help but feel affection for the demon, and he smiled knowing his rainy, dreary day had gotten better.

They stood like that for a few minutes more. Neither one wanting to move. When Sena was sure he had his walking legs he looked up at Hiruma who's eyes were closed.

"I must get going Hiruma-san." Sena said, secretly not wanting to leave his new found affection.

He turned around and slowly started off but Hiruma caught his hand.

"I'll walk you home." He offered.

Sena smiled and continued on his way holding the demons hand.

For several minutes they're quiet. Just the slow _drip drip drip _of the drizzle to keep their ears company.

Looking up at the sky Sena said out of nowhere, "I've never liked the rain. Can't remember why either. I just get so depressed when it rains."

"Whenever you get that sad. I'll always be there to cheer you up" Hiruma replied seeing Sena's house up ahead, "You'll be late."

Wiping away tears Sena picked up his pace a little and is soon walking through the front gate. Stopping just inside he turned to Hiruma. A glint of longing in his eyes. Seeing that longing Hiruma was reminded of the many times he needed someone there for him but there wasn't anyone. He walks through the gate and takes up Sena's hands.

"I'll stay as long as you need me." He declared.

Sena giddy with joy gives Hiruma a peck on the cheek and begins to drag the older to his front door. The Demon obediently followed thanking the day for such a wonderful outcome.

Fin

_There's my second ES21 fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to leave a review. _

_Expect more ES21 stories to come your way from me know that summer school is almost over. YAY! * throws confetti in the air* _

_Zaltanna_


End file.
